Oh captain, my captain
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Robin was right. He was in trouble, because as much as he admired the quality, he realized the danger of it now, the captain always got what he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I'm a ZoLu fan, so there are subtle hints I couldn't help but this is a Sanlu because I was looking for them and only found a few good ones… I hope mine could be one of them,..

Anyway I think this couple is cute but not as sexy or hot as ZoLu or ZoSan tho ZoLu is my fave

(I will update my other stories as soon as I get inspiration again, it comes and goes and I dun wanna give you messed up chapters just to give you something)

Anyway I'm rambling, read the story

**Story start**

"He's in love with you cook san."

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked towards the archelogist in mild shock, mostly because he didn't believe her. He exhaled the deadly toxin and turned back to the sea, smiling she leaned on the railing besides him. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and closed his eyes sighing, there was no way some Guy on the ship liked him, but he already knew that she wouldn't lie to him, or joke about something this serious.

"Who?" Sanji asked though he really didn't want to know, who could love him other than the beautiful Nami swan? If only he wasn't such an undeserving fool. Nami swan was the epitome of female beauty as was Robin chwan but Robin, though he would also spoil her, had Franky, and was a good 10 years older than him, though she didn't show it. He was so lucky to be surrounded by-

"Captian san, cook san"

Sanji's thoughts were cut off as she said that. Robin chwan wouldn't joke about that and she always knew what was going on though no one knew how she did, so if she told him that the captian loved him, he most likely did. Sanji didn't miss a beat though.

"Heh, of course he does, he loves all his nakama." That was true enough, Luffy was so kindhearted with one big enough for everyone. He was happy go lucky and always there. The captian, that's how you would describe him, the glue that held them all there, together.

"Not like he likes you." Normally Sanji's eye would've turned into a heart and he'd swoon over how wise she was, to notice something that he didn't but he stayed leaning forward on the railing looking out into the sea. He found he didn't want to smoke at the moment so he flicked his cigarette into the sea and turned to his side. She turned to him as well and smiled,

"Watch him, cook san, you'll see"

Sanji decided that it was a bad thing that he couldn't prove her wrong and that watching Luffy could prove hazardous to one's health. Sanji looked onto the lower deck to see Luffy chasing Usopp and Chopper around while loudly exclaming that he would catch them soon. Sanji's eyes lingered on Luffy, how would that rubber brained idiot know what love was and if he felt it? Sanji then stood up striaght, what wouldn't the captain know? One thing Luffy always had was a simplicity for feelings and an intensity in them, fierce loyalty and determination, yet comforting like when Nami swan was sick and Vivi chan in trouble. Sanji frowned realizing that while the captain was an idiot about most things he was a genius when it came to feelings.

"Baka!" Sanji's hand grabbed the front of the railing and his leg swung over ready to jump to Nami swan's side and beat up the bakaka ($$hole) who dared to make her angry when he seen that it was Luffy. Normally that wouldn't be a surprise and he'd yell at the captain and stand by his love Nami. But he stopped as Robin's words replayed in his mind.

"Watch him cook san, you'll see"

He stopped and froze mid jump. He swung his leg down and leaned over the railing to see Nami holding a crushed orange in her hand. Sanji noted that it still looked edible and only Nami would be upset over an orange of that state. It didn't matter, everything should be perfect for Nami swan.

"Honest Nami, the wind blew it over here and I stepped on it while playing" Luffy said with that 'I'm sorry but get me for the right crime' attitude. Nami turned to Usopp who was cowering behind Luffy and Chopper who was standing behin Luffy clutching his leg fearfully.

"Is that really what happened?"

"Hai" Usopp said as he looked up to the navigator. His head next to Luffy's waist above his hand, the other on the other side of his captain's waist. Chopper was on the other side holding on to his captain's leg shivering.

"Well this is a waste of food! You need to be more careful!"  
"It's not so bad Nami" Luffy pouted and she twitched.  
"It's still good, just a little squashed"

Sanji took a closer look at the orange and noted that it was perfectly fine, perfectly edible, until Nami threw it off the ship. He twitched, that's a waste of food. Sanji frowned, the ever beautiful Nami swan should've known someone like Luffy would've eaten it.

Nami turned away and walked back to her normal spot to make more maps in the shade. Sanji watched as Luffy turned to Usopp and Chopper and stuck his tongue out running from them.

"You're it, haha"

"Haha, I, the Famous Thunder foot Usopp will catch you before you can blink" Chopper's eyes sparkled,  
"Really?"  
"Of course..." Sanji turned away and walked into the kitchen, he pulled out two cups and a tray of ice, it was a hot day and he was sure that the ladies could use some refreshments.

Sanji started on the drinks and he moved out of habit, his mind was on Luffy, he loved his captain, he wasn't in love with his captain. Sure, he'd follow him to the ends of the Earth and fight alongside him against anyone, but so would that Marimo, and Usopp, and anyone really.

Now that he thought about it, it would make sense for Zoro and Luffy to be in love, they've always been together and put each others dream before their own, they can speak to each other without words and have never acually fought, not to his knowlegde at least. Zoro would go to the ends of the Earth for Luffy, and Luffy would do the same for Zoro.

Luffy played around with Usopp all the time, chopper and Luffy would sit and listen to Usopp's stories, though they knew he was lying. Luffy and Usopp fought when they left the going merry behind and Usopp left them, even so Luffy accepted Usopp back after a simple 'I'm sorry' even after Zoro said to let him go.

But then Usopp had Kaya

When Luffy was taken prisoner and was set to be excuted no one tried harder to get him back then the moss head, but even so, the marimo had firm belief that the captain would be alright. Zoro was the perfect example of a first mate, just a shitty example of a person. Even so the care, love he witnessed between them, he was jealous of it. The first time he seen them Luffy had put a buggar in Zoro's drink, and the shitty swordsman shoved it down the captain's throat. Not ten minutes later Zoro's fighting Hawk eyes Milhawk and Luffy's gripping the rail like he's fighting too.

Another couple of minutes and Luffy lunges after Hawk eyes and is about to fight him. Before they do Zoro lifts his sword and makes a promise, a promise to be the best in the world, because anything else would disappoint the captian. Sanji didn't understand why, but that was enough for Luffy. That's when Sanji first believed Luffy was something else, something special. Someone who could defenitely become Pirate king, especially if he had someone like Zoro. Someone that dedicated and loyal to him, Luffy's First Mate.

Luffy should be in love with Zoro, not him.

Sanji frowned, the last thing he wanted to do was let his captain down and hurt him, but he just didn't love his captain back. Sanji, he was sure, was in love with Nami swan, that's why he doted on her hand and foot. He also doted on Robin chwan, he sighed and decided he needed another cigarette.

"Nami swan, a cool drink on this hot day"  
"Thanks Sanji" Nami said in a 'I'm mad but not at you' tone and Sanji twirled away with his tray and a heart in his eye. He stoppeds twirling and flicked his hair up lowering the tray to the small table.

"Robin chwan, a lovely refreshment for you on a hot day like today" She smiled politely and took the drink  
"Thank you cook san"  
"Ah to be thanked by the ever beautiful Robin chwan, oh I could die happy now" Robin smiled politely once again.

"Supa!" Sanji turned to see Franky talking to Luffy while pointing his arm/gun to the sea  
"Wow!" Luffy was sitting but was bouncing in his seat.  
"Baka senchou" Sanji muttered with a small laugh.  
"Hai cook san, but none of us would have it any other way."  
"Heh, your right."  
"Suke!" Luffy jumped up and ran to the deck of the ship, he stopped and sat on the napping swordsman, Sanji almost smiled, he knew it.  
"Eh, Zoro! Wake up and play with me!"  
"Go away..." Zoro muttered  
"But Zoro..." Zoro opened his eyes and Sanji could see there wasn't a trace of sleepiness in them. The shitty swordsman knew the captain was coming.  
"But..." he arched an eyebrow up playfully.  
"I wanna play!"  
"Play what?"  
"Umm... hide and go seek"  
"Ok, you hide, I'll seek" Luffy grinned and ran off, Zoro closed his eyes and Sanji smiled, Zoro's going back to sleep, though he frowned, Luffy will be hiding for a while.  
"Eh, least he won't bother me for food."

Before Sanji left he seen the swordsman open his eyes with a predatory gleam and get up  
"Ready or not, here I come" Sanji took out that cigarette and lit it, feeling the nicotine make his nerves relax. He walked into the kitchen and put everything away with speed and precision. He had made enough of the drink and poured an extra cup in case any of the ladies wanted more. He set in down gently on the first shelf in the fridge.

Now to start drying the washed dishes, he grimaced to himself and set out to work, it really wasn't too bad, at least it was quiet and he could think about his sencho. He took another puff

His head snapped up when he heard the door slam.  
"Oi" He turned annoyed as he was drying a cup with a dish towel,  
"ssh" Luffy whispered and ran over to the cook.  
"H-hey what are yo-" Luffy pressed his finger to Sanji's lip and turned quickly pressing himself into the cook. Sanji was utterly shocked; he was too shocked to move.

The kitchen door opened again,  
"Oi, shitty cook, see the captain" Sanji now remembered that they were playing hide and seek, though Luffy picked a unique place to hide.  
"No, moss head, hear anyone asking for food"  
"Just askin, Geeze, I'm getting some booze." Zoro walked over to the fridge and Sanji felt Luffy move to his side. Sanji shivered as Luffy unintentionally grinded against him before flattening enough to be hidden from the swordsman's view.

Zoro walked out of the kitchen and opened the door looking back to Sanji and the perfectly hidden Luffy.  
"By the way, I found you sencho" Luffy poofed up from out of nowhere and ran up to the swordsman,  
"How'd you know?"  
"Sanji doesn't have boshi" Zoro pointed at the hat then poked Luffy on the forehead.  
"Mou..." Luffy pouted adorably and Sanji felt a pang of jealousy, how come he never had a relationship like that? He couldn't have it with Luffy or family or even the beautiful Nami swan.  
"Now can I sleep?"  
"Fine..." Luffy turned away, clearly not as happy as he was before. Sanji looked at the drink on the table and shook his head, it was for Nami swan.

He heard the door close and put the now dried cup back on the shelf.  
"Sanji, I'm bored" Sanji almost dropped the cup in shock, he turned and seen Luffy sitting on a chair rocking back and forth. Sanji thought he left, he was so quiet.  
"And..."  
"I dunno" Luffy looked at the ceiling and stayed silent for a while. Sanji awkwardly sat down on the other side of the table.  
"Nami's mad at me" Sanji exhaled the smoke from his mouth and looked to the captain,  
"For what" Luffy shrugged  
"I stepped on an orange," Luffy's eyes widened and he held his hands out in front of him waving them.  
"It wasn't that bad and I would've eaten it!"  
"I know" Luffy sputtered and then suddenly stopped. Sanji held the cigarette away from his lips and looked at Luffy who was looking at him curiously.

"What?" Luffy said as he stopped moving all together, Sanji said nothing but stood and turned to the sink. Luffy sat still for a full minute, not moving and Sanji set the new record, by over a minute.  
"I know"  
"That Nami yelled at me"  
"Yes"  
"That I made Nami angry" Sanji moved the plates in the sink  
"I know"  
"Wait"

Sanji waited before turning to look at the flustered captain.

"You're not mad at me" Luffy said unsurely pointing at himself. Sanji smiled and shook his head no while taking another puff of his cigarette. Sanji put on the water and started to wash the dishes.

"Need any help"  
"No," Sanji felt Luffy frown and then pout.  
"Go outside and play"  
"But Sanji... Zoro's sleeping, Usopp and Chopper are busy, Robin and Franky are locked in the basement and Nami's mad at me"  
"Alright so sit down and be bored"  
"Ok"

Sanji had successfully washed one cup before he heard the other boy moan.  
"Sanji..." Sanji's eyebrow twitched and he turned around.  
"What"  
"I'm bored..."  
"So go take a nap with the shitty swordsman or something..."

Sanji noted that Luffy's smile returned as he patted boshi and ran out the door,  
"Oi! Zoro!" Sanji smiled, and got back to the dishes, putting out the used cigarette.

Luffy bounded over to the swordsman and sat on his waist, straddling him. He, with his right index, pushed up his hat and leaned over Zoro, who twitched. Luffy smiled and leaned over until their noses were touching.

"Zoro..." Luffy said lowly and Zoro's eyes twitched.  
"Hey Zoro..." Luffy said a little louder and shifted his weight making Zoro groan.  
"Ney, Zoro, are you okay?" Zoro's eyes opened and looked straight into his captain's.  
"What do you want?"  
"To sleep with you"  
"What?" Zoro heard him the first time but needed some clarification.  
"I'm bored, Sanji said to do something, well to take a nap with-oh!"

Zoro had turned and Luffy fell off of him onto the rough surface of the boat.  
"Zoro!" Zoro turned to the sky smiling  
"Sencho... look at the sky"

Luffy looked into the sky and seen the blue skies and white clouds he had stared at for hours at a time. Zoro had put his hands under his head as a pillow and Luffy snuggled against him.  
"Ney Zoro, you're soft like a pillow"  
"Like hell I am"

Luffy felt the hard wood of the deck a second time as Zoro knocked Luffy off of him.  
"You're a meanie"  
"Oh, really, I didn't know that" Zoro yawned and in the next instant was asleep. Luffy grinned happily and ran onto Sunny's head; he sat down and looked to the sea ahead.

"Ney, Sunny, Sanji wasn't mad at me today, and I got Nami mad, and I don't know why." Luffy whispered to the lion on the mast not really expecting a response back.  
"Maybe Sanji doesn't hate me as much as I thought..." He smiled and turned to the sound of high heels against the wood.  
"Hi Robin"  
"Hello captain san" Luffy turned back to the sea and Robin leaned on the railing next to him.  
"Food!" As if a gun had fired Luffy flew back and up the stairs.  
"Meji!" Luffy yelled happily and went into the kitchen.

Sanji twitched as Luffy barged into his kitchen like a barbarian. However Luffy looked at him and sheepishly grinned, and for some reason, his foot didn't connect with the side of his head to kick him out of the kitchen.

"Sit down" Sanji placed a plate of food down and carefully arranged the drink spoon and fork, and then he set another doing the same thing. Luffy was staring at the food and doing his best to be civil.  
"Ohiyo Sanji kun"  
"Nami swan, you have gifted me to allow me to hear your gifted voice" Sanji seen Nami smile and slip into her seat, and turned to see Luffy sitting still, with a look on his face Sanji had never seen before.

Luffy was jealous.

Sanji grimaced as he turned around and picked up another two plates to set them on the table.

Robin was right.

He was in trouble, because as much as he admired the quality, he realized the danger of it now, the captain always got what he wanted. Sanji nodded to Zoro and Usopp as they walked in and said a hearty Good morning to Robin. He got the last and biggest plate for the captain and placed it in front of him. With a very grateful glace the captain dove into his meal.

Luffy loved food, anyone who knew him could tell you that, but he loved Sanji's cooking the best, something about the spice that he used on the fish, or the way he minced the cheese and melted it into the bread, or maybe that the veggies were put into the meat as an attempted to get him to eat healthier. Luffy grinned as he ate another mouthful, Sanji's cooking was defenetly the best and Luffy couldn't wait until they found All Blue and Sanji cooked the best fish in the world, the thought made him shiver and he swallowed the mass of food on his plate.

"So Good, More Sanji!" Luffy held out his plate and Sanji smiled despite himself.  
"Wait till the Ladies are done!" This time, his foot connected to the side of Luffy's head.

**Chapter end: TDS: so how was it let me know!! Triple R Review Revise and Request, especially if it's ZoLu, **

**c ya l8r**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi**: Short chap, but at least I was finally able to get something down on paper for this. Scenes were dancing in my head but I had no plot. Anyway…** REVIEW!!!**

Oh, and if you haven't noticed I've changed the title to** Oh Captain my Captain**, (I watched Dead Poets Society and loved it so much.)

**Chapter Start**

It wasn't intentional at first, a fleeting glance here, a curious peek there but eventually Sanji had been made very aware of the fact that he had been watching the rubber captain for the better part of his day, for the better part of his week.

Without meaning to, Sanji had done exactly what Robin had told him to do, he had been watching Luffy. He watched as Luffy played with Usopp and Chopper; he watched as Luffy spoke to Nami and Robin who, to his irritation, laughed as his jokes and paid more attention to him than they normally did to Sanji. He watched him, only because Robin had told him to, not because of the fact that he was curious as to how the rubber brained captain could fall in love with him.

He had to remind himself of that little fact every once in a while. He didn't consciously do it, and often caught himself watching, and when he did he berated himself as if he was a stalker, like he shouldn't be watching Luffy, at first. Now, he found himself watching all of the time, he didn't fight with Zoro as much, or try to woo the ladies as often, instead he opted to watch.

_"Watch him cook san"_

He noticed that Luffy was just the type of person that drew attention to himself, not purposefully, but he had an aura about him. Nami's aura was simply that of greed and that she was somehow better than you and would find a way to prove it. Robin's aura was guarded, as if she wanted to let people in but was hurt too much to just simply trust somebody, which was understandable. Zoro's aura was one of power, a 'look at me the wrong way and I'll kill you with my little toe' aura, and Usopp's aura was one of deception, despite him being a very bad liar. Sanji then briefly wondered what his aura was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flip flops against the floor just outside of the kitchen, Sanji put the finishing touch on the last plate and smiled to himself, this meal was going to be one of the best he had ever cooked, and he was sure Luffy would enjoy it, well that everyone would enjoy it, Luffy would just be the first one to comment on it.

"Meji!" Sanji could hear the quick pitter patter of his flip flops against the wooden floor and Luffy opened the door running into the kitchen, sitting down in his seat before Sanji had even made the call to announce that food was ready. Sanji shook his head and opened the door sticking his head out.

"LUNCH!"

Nami and Robin of course had Sanji's priority and Luffy smiled widely as he motioned to Usopp and Chopper to sit next to him.

Sanji set Nami's plate in front of her and watched the way Luffy's eyes lit up as Usopp told a story. Robin said her thank you as Sanji noticed the way that he eyed the food like Nami eyed treasure. He smiled as Luffy started on the mass of food that would be gone in seconds and grabbed his own plate pulling it out of harm's way. He then laughed with the crew as Luffy was stabbed in the hand by Zoro for trying to steal his food.

While everyone laughed Sanji looked once again at the captain, who happened to look at him. For a brief second their eyes met and Luffy grinned before looking back to Zoro; Sanji couldn't help but smile back. It was a secret, and Sanji was sure he would keep this a secret.

"That was so good! Shi shi shi" Luffy laughed as he leaned back in his seat. Nami and Robin had left along with the marmimo. Chopper and Usopp were discussing a new invention and decided to leave because Usopp thought that they would steal his ideas.

Sanji started to wash the dishes and Luffy rocked back and forth in his seat. This had become normal as of late, and no one minded, it kept Luffy occupied and Sanji from fighting with Zoro. Sanji reached up to put a glass plate away when he heard the two front pegs of the chair land on the floor and a sigh leave the captain's lips. He put down the plate smoothly and picked up another to dry.

"Sanji..."  
"Hm" He turned to the side and seen Luffy blush slightly looking away.  
"Ano... I was... um"  
"Just spit it out"  
"Sanji I..."

Sanji put the plate down and was suddenly filled with dread, was the captain going to confess his feelings now? Sanji turned to look at the sink and away from Luffy's face which was set in an adorable pout. Sanji hadn't figured out how to turn him down without hurting him, and he certainly did not share the feelings.

"Next time we dock...."

Luffy looked up to the ceiling and Sanji grabbed both ends of the counter, he wanted Luffy to confess, to get everything out in the open and confirm what Robin said was true, but at the same time he wanted these feeling to just go away. He wanted Luffy to meet someone and for himself to live happily as he settled with Nami, he did not want to be Luffy's special someone. Luffy smiled childishly and scratched his chin with his index finger.

"I was wondering if I could travel around with you, you know since Zoro gets lost too much."

Was that all?

Sanji nodded with his back still turned towards Luffy, he could feel the other's gaze on his back though. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and spoke.

"Sure" he knew that he even sounded relieved and Luffy leaned on the back legs of his chair with a big smile on his face he tipped his hat so that it was covering most of his face and started to rock back and forth on the two legs.

Sanji resumed the dishes in a comfortable silence, a silence that had become normal as of late. Luffy then stopped rocking and Sanji put the rag down turning towards him.  
"Have you and Nami ever kissed?"  
"No," Sanji wanted to go on and say that he would sacrifice everything and anything to be blessed with a kiss from an angel but he didn't. He leaned against the counter and Luffy fidgeted.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Sanji nodded remembering the few ladies he would woo every now and then from the barate, and the countless girls he had flirted with. He could even hear their laughter in his mind. Luffy looked down seeing Sanji start to daydream, a dark look passing over his features.  
"Oh"

The sound of Luffy's voice broke Sanji's daydream so Sanji turned and continued drying the dishes in silence wondering why Luffy had suddenly gone quiet. He finally turned to see that his captain was gone. He paused and tapped his shoe against the wood of the floor before walking out of the kitchen. He was going to look for the captain, but he couldn't be too obvious.

He walked to the railing and took out a cigarette. He lit it and looked down leaning on the railing to see Nami and Robin sitting at a table talking to each other and Usopp and Chopper running around the deck. He took a breath and looked up as he exhaled. Looking up he seen Franky sitting in the mast and wondered if he was fixing the damage Luffy had caused when he rocketed into it before.

Sanji closed his eyes and let the breeze flow by. He smiled as the wind lightly caressed his skin and ruffled his hair. He looked down and opened his eyes to see his target.

He seen Luffy and Zoro lying down next to each other and inhaled another breath of the toxin. He narrowed his eyes as he seen Luffy move closer to Zoro and Zoro smirk. Wasn't Luffy in love with him? He tightened his hold on the railing as he jealously watched the two below.

Luffy smiled and Zoro wrapped an arm around him; the railing cracked. Sanji could hear the railing creak in protest as Zoro pulled the captain intimately close. Zoro turned his face towards Luffy's and smiled deviously. Sanji wanted to kick them both.

Zoro then gave the captain a noggie as Luffy squirmed in his hold. Sanji, releasing the rail with a look of surprise, took the cigarette out of his mouth before he dropped it and watched as the captain bounded away with a smile on his face. He looked to Zoro who looked back at him with a sly smirk. Zoro then winked at Sanji before turning away and walking off, removing his shirt as he did so.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the Marimo before widening them. He stepped back from the rail slowly and shook his head. He dropped his cigarette in surprise. He was jealous... he looked at the railing that proved it.

He didn't love the captain like the captain loved him, but he wanted those feelings to be for him. He wanted the captain to love him and he didn't, no he couldn't understand why. Why would he get jealous of the Marimo, when he and the captain have always been that close? Why would he be jealous at all?

His back hit the wall as he watched Luffy settle onto Merry's head. He turned towards her as he heard the heel of a shoe step next to him as Robin put out the cigarette  
"You're in love with him too"

"Robin" Sanji was looking ahead and not to the side where Robin was standing. He didn't even notice the lack of honorific on his part.  
"I never loved him like that" Sanji watched out of the corner of his eyes as Robin leaned over the railing.

"You never thought that you could"

Sanji slowly walked forward.  
"He's my captain, he's an idiot, he's... he's a he!"  
"You've always been jealous of the way Swordsman san and Captain san have acted towards each other, of the bond that they shared"

Robin ignored whatever he sputtered after that and continued she leaned forward slightly and looked out into the sea.

"You've always loved him, we all do, but even Navigator san and Franky know how you must feel."  
"I don't love him."  
"So you say"  
Sanji held his hand over his forehead and took a long deep breath, before almost shouting.  
"But He's Luffy!"

Sanji turned frustrated and heard a giggle escape Robin's lips.  
"Cook san, if that's your only excuse, then you really do love him"

Sanji slid to the floor and closed his eyes.  
"How could I love him?"  
"If you don't want to believe me then don't, but it's not a bad thing to be in love"  
Sanji waited until he heard her footsteps fade away before he made his way back into the kitchen.

_**I am not in love with my captain.**_

According to Nami they had another day until they hit the next island, so he had one day to forget about all this.

He was right, watching Luffy was hazardous to his health. He should just smoke. Sanji started drying the leftover dishes when he heard the door open again. By the sound of the footsteps he could tell who it was.

"You're early today"  
"Not really"

Zoro walked over to the fridge and opened it. As of late Sanji wouldn't even mind when Zoro came in to take beer but for some reason he was agitated today. Of course, he told himself, Luffy was not the reason. He looked towards the swordsman and tightened his hold on the rag he was using to dry dishes.

"Get out of my kitchen Marimo."  
"What did you call me dart brow!?"  
"You heard me moss head!"  
"Shitty cook!"

Sanji's foot was easily caught by the swordsman who smirked.  
"You kick like a girl"  
"Bastard!"

Sanji couldn't even remember the last time he had fought with Zoro but he was able to keep up with him in physical contact. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins; it was almost as amazing as having a smoke after a long time of being smokeless. He felt his body relax from a stiffness he was not aware of, and energy he was not aware of missing.

"Oh great" Nami muttered as the cook landed next to the mast and the swordsman jumped off the balcony. Luffy was sitting next to her on the floor with Chopper and smiled watching the fight.

Robin closed her book with a smile; Sanji was doing this to relieve stress, meaning he had discovered something stressful. Sanji lifted his leg to block a kick before jumping and wrapping his leg around Zoro's neck. With a flick of the hips Zoro was sent flying into the deck. Zoro rolled and with a cry lunged for the cook, a smirk appearing on his lips. Training was one thing but he had missed the rush of actual combat.

Luffy laughed, and even in the mist of battle Sanji noted that it was a wonderful sound.

Luffy loved watching Zoro fight. He was secretly jealous of the fact that Zoro could have bulging muscles since he could not. Luffy was able to get stronger, but rubber muscles would not grow in size so he would always appear to be like he was now. Zoro moved with a grace he didn't think he could ever get. Zoro could dodge and counter attacks in mere fractions of seconds; it was amazing, unless you were the person that he was fighting against.

He tore his eyes from Zoro to watch Sanji. Sanji moved with less grace, but with more force, especially with his kicks. It was a unique style with moves from kickboxing and jujitsu, and moves that could only be described by the word 'Sanji' which were the majority of them. Sanji also spent a lot of time upside down, it made Luffy wonder how he had originally come up with these moves. Sanji had said that he fought with his feet because a cook could never get his hands dirty, yet in order to kick he put his hands on the floor.

He watched Sanji and Zoro dance. He knew that he could dodge better than them, but that was because he was rubber, and nimble, and had his grandfathers training. 'It was with love' his jisan said, but Luffy had almost died a few times. He admired them for being 'Normal' and yet being so amazing, and they had the simple ability to swim, or stand out in the rain.

"Yamero" Nami yelled. She was tired of them fighting, despite the fact that they hadn't in a while. She had gotten used to the peace and quiet.

Sanji jerked back from the punch he received before kicking the other in the chin. He slowed as Nami yelled, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins refused to let him listen, it was ready to fight, and Sanji was already fighting, so he wouldn't stop. His leg sped up on its journey to Zoro's chin.

Luffy laughed as Nami sighed in frustration, Sanji and Zoro continued to fight and Luffy watched them, Usopp and Chopper got over the excitement of seeing them fight again and were back to what they were doing before. Robin picked up her book but didn't read a word, her attention too focused on the three men on deck. Franky walked out of the cabin door when he first seen the action, he simply yelled 'Don't break anything!' before walking away.

"Land ho"

Luffy turned quickly keeping a hand on his hat so that it would not fly off to see that there was an island ahead of them. Usopp smiled at his discovery and Chopper stood next to him looking up to him in admiration. Luffy ran to the mast as the other two kept fighting behind him. Nami smiled pulling a map out of thin air to once again identify the island and Robin simply giggled shifting her attention to her book.

Sanji was in the kitchen when he heard someone knocking on the door. He knew that only one person in the world would knock on his door so without much thought he heard himself saying 'It's open Robin'

Robin had walked in and sat, he noted, where Luffy had always sat. He continued chopping vegetables knowing she was only here to talk about one thing, a thing that had been on his mind far too often lately. He had finished with the carrots when she had decided to bring up the issue.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Sanji had infinite patience, when it came to women; he would endure all types of abuse from them and still lavish them with love. He, however, was finding his infinite patience dwindling when it came to Robin's talks. He didn't immediately answer her, instead opting to finish chopping vegetables, but he heard himself responding.

"Tell who what?"

Sanji didn't offer her a drink or even spare her a glance; he simply continued chopping vegetables as she tilted her head to the side resting it in her hand.

"Tell Sencho how you feel"

Robin was getting annoyed by the way he was ignoring her, and his feelings for Luffy. She had two hands appear to attempt to take over when she heard a dark chuckle.

"Robin chwan, do you think I'd ever trust anyone else to cook food, my food"

Sanji continued to work and Robin leaned back in her seat.

"Why won't you just admit you have feelings for captain san?"

Sanji slammed his hands on the table and turned to her.

"Why can't you admit that I don't?"

He had never yelled at a woman, and the him of yesterday would've kicked his own ass because of it but, he told himself, he hadn't had a full smoke in awhile and the woman was being annoying.

"I don't like my captain, I never did. Stop trying to force me to admit things that aren't true."

Sanji looked up to see Luffy looking down and for some reason his heart clenched. Robin was the only one who would knock; Luffy had a habit of just barging into the kitchen for whatever reason. Luffy looked up to Sanji, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ney, Sanji, sorry to bother you, I'll come back later."

Before Sanji could even move to say anything Luffy had turned and left. Robin got up and walked out after him leaving Sanji alone in his kitchen.

**Chapter End**

**TDS; **so what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

This was a chapter but has been moved because I updated the story.

So this is a sort of intermission.

Just go on to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Ok, forget last chapter. I actually found my original third chapter. I just happened to write it a long time ago and lose it. So this is the third chapter. The other chapter will be re-written as a fourth so yeah.

**Chapter Start: **

The shitty stupid captain was fine, and because of that the cook was not.

Sanji watched Luffy for a falter in that smile, a crack in his laugh, a limp in his step, a taint in that aura but there was nothing. He was fine, and that bothered Sanji the most. If the captain was sad then someone would help him get over this crush and everything would be fine, If he had gotten angry then he could help him get over it by having a fight, or they could have just yelled until they were red in their faces. He halfway expected Zoro to beat him up for hurting Luffy like that.

But there was nothing. He hadn't hurt Luffy.

Why? Wasn't Luffy in love with him? Wouldn't that mean that Sanji's opinion meant a lot to him? Sanji tried to speak to Luffy about it but Luffy was always with the dammed Marimo. Is that why Luffy wasn't hurt? Did the moss head take his place? Sanji paused, why did he care? He should be happy that Luffy was okay, it got him off the hook. Why did it matter if Zoro took his place? It's not as if he wanted it. But he had wanted it to be for him.

How could Luffy just forget about him? Was he really just forgettable?

Robin walked around like nothing changed, like this was all part of some super elaborate plan of hers. Sanji had wanted, for the first time, Robin to walk in to his kitchen and tell him what was going on but she didn't do anything. No one had changed.

Sanji was itching for something to happen but nothing did. He knew there was a whole day before they docked but he kept wishing that they would be there already, that way he could find and corner the captain and find out just what was going on. The suspense was eating away at him.

Sanji currently sat at the table in the kitchen playing Solitaire. He moved a three of hearts over a four or clubs and flipped the face fown card up. It was a seven of diamonds. He tapped his fingers against the table and moved the seven under an eight before moving the 6, 5, 4, and three he put together. He flipped the other card but didn't even look at them.

"Damn it, Luffy!"

Sanji reached into his coat pocket to feel for his cigarettes. One. He only had one left. He made a mental note to buy more and the island he left it unperturbed in his pocked in case he needed it. Sanji stood and turned away from the cards to take a peek at the contents of the fridge. He smiled softly spotting a drink he had made for the ladies before he took it out and took a sip. Yeah, he thought, he was a pretty damn good cook and a good bartender too. He sighed looking back to the game of solitude on the table, it was a game for those who were alone.

Luffy tossed and turned in his hammock unable to sleep. Normally, he would talk to Zoro until he got tired but Zoro was on watch duty tonight. Luffy frowned then decided to go sit with his first mate; maybe he could get a better look at the island. He climbed the stairs slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

The moon loocked bright and beautiful tonight and Luffy stared at it until his swordsman called out to him. With a smile brighter than the full moon he rocketed to the other's side. Zoro eyed the captain before speaking.

"Robin told me Sanji said something that hurt you today."

Luffy blinked. He was honestly confused. Sanji hadn't said anything to hurt him.

"but he didn't."

"Luffy…" The swordsman looked at him and Luffy looked away.

"Zoro, is it wrong to be gay?"

Zoro was happy the captain couldn't see the look of disgust that flashed on his face. _Yes, _was his answer. He wanted to say it too. A man belonged with a woman, it was simple biology, a gay species wouldn't survive, as they couldn't have kids. He shrugged instead and tried to remain neutral. Maybe it wasn't wrong per say, but the idea still disgusted him. He looked over the waves.

There was also the fact that Luffy sounded so unsure that he was sure whatever he said would have a huge impact.

He was supposed to build his captain up, not knock him down.

He was the first mate; his job was to support the captain, in everything. He would have to go against his values in other things if the captain asked and so he would here. He wouldn't change his views but he would just be supportive. It was all he could do; it would have to be enough.

Luffy looked back to Zoro after a moment of silence.

"Am I _wrong_ for being gay?"

Don't ask me was what he wanted to say. Don't put me in a conflicting spot. But it was his job. It was his duty as both best friend and first mate. He had to help his captain.

"No."

It was forced and fake.

It was enough for Luffy.

Luffy let out a small smile and looked down.

Zoro relaxed a little at that. _Luffy is only pinning after Nami. _ He told himself. It would be easier that way. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering though. He loved his captain. But as a friend, as a brother, as his captain, and as nothing more. Secretly he couldn't help but wonder if that was the type of love Luffy had harbored for his cook. Luffy seemed sure of the difference though. I love all of you, he had said, but I love him differently. Luffy had never even seemed phased by the gender obstacle before.

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought-"

"Did Sanji say something?" Zoro cut in getting a sick feeling in his gut. Luffy was like his brother, much closer that the pair that had called him "Zoro aniki" for so long. He'd be dammned if he let the cook hurt the boy.

"No."

Luffy said it quickly but naturally. He had looked straight into Zoro's eyes as he said it as well. It was almost impossible for Zoro to tell he was lying. Zoro shifted. Luffy would protect the Ero cook even if he had said something. Zoro briefly glanced at the island; he would have a chance to talk to the captain in private there.

"Zoro, Sanji isn't gay."

Zoro wanted to say otherwise just to protect the captain but he knew that it was true. The cook was a perverted man and that was towards girls. He was as straight as they came, if not a bit creepy, and Zoro was sure he'd question his own sexuality before he questioned Sanji's.

"I know."

Luffy looked away from Zoro and towards the island. He smiled widely but it didn't fool Zoro, he saw the fault in the smile and sensed the taint in the aura. Zoro's eyes soon rested on the island too. Luffy laughed as a gust of wind flew by and his hand automatically rested on his head. Zoro didn't move and he enjoyed the wind moving through him.

"I'm not gonna push him."

"You're giving up?"

Zoro was shocked when Luffy nodded and didn't know what to say. One part wanted to say 'that's good Sanji isn't gay,' the other part of him wanted to shake the captain and say 'you're Luffy, you never give up!' but in the end he said nothing. This was Luffy's decision. Sure, it'd probably be a little awkward at first but hey it's just a little crush. Luffy would get over it and Sanji would never even know.

Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Short chapter, I tend to produce more chapters when they are short so I'm going to start with that so I can actually finish these stories that have been on hold for like ever.

**Chapter Start**

It was the next day and Luffy was still acting normal.

So utterly and completely normal.

It actually angered Sanji.

Shouldn't hearing that the person you love doesn't even like you dishearten a person? Yet the smile was just as bright, just as sincere. The laugh was just as loud. Luffy was still Luffy.

That sort of meant that Luffy didn't really love him that much. The feelings for him were the same type that Luffy had for all of his nakama.

He really should feel relieved and not slightly angry.

He knew that wasn't the case.

And he had no idea why that was the case.

Sanji had kicked Robin out of the kitchen soon after Luffy had run out and he had told himself he would try to make it up to the captain. He didn't love him like that, but he loved him like a little brother and he didn't want to see him sad. He could be there for him, but as a friend, only as a friend. He couldn't force anything that wasn't there, and the feelings certainly weren't there.

He was also thankful that he knew Luffy wouldn't try anything knowing that he didn't feel the same way.

Breakfast had been just as loud and happy as it usually was. Sanji had watched the captain for a small crack in his appearance, for the sad smile that could slip out, for _anything_. There was nothing. Luffy had been completely normal. Sanji had thought he hurt Luffy with his words. Then he looked down towards his own plate.

Why was he upset that the captain was fine?

He hadn't wanted the feelings to be for him.

Why was he upset that they seemed to disappear?

Sanji had to forget about all of this.

Yet it was all he could think about.

He had kept watching the boy. He felt almost like a stalker. He could be found staring off into space for long periods at a time.

One question haunted him.

Why?

He didn't even know what came after the why. Was it why did the captain love him? Was it why did he care? Was it why was it bothering him that the captain's feelings seemed to disappear? Sanji didn't know the answer to any of these questions, and he didn't know why he wanted to know.

He smoked his last cigarette to calm himself.

He really needed to get more. Especially if these events were to become commonplace.

Zoro came in and took a beer and had looked him before shaking his head and walking out. He didn't want to be in the middle of this, but it's where Luffy wanted him, and as both first mate and best friend he would do whatever the captain needed him to. Even if it seemed to conflict with beliefs he had.

He watched Sanji out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head. He knows. Now things were going to be awkward for a long time.

Luffy, despite having asked Sanji to accompany him on the island had grabbed Zoro and sprinted off. Sanji watched with an unknown feeling. Luffy always went with Zoro so that didn't bother him, but he said he would go with him and he left without him, that bothered him.

Nami said it would take a week for the log pose to reset itself.

That meant he had one week to fix the situation and hopefully everything would be normal after that. He walked off with his list of supplies and the absolute must, cigarettes, was number one on it.

Having trouble with sleep was new to Sanji so he simply closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep, eventually he'd convince himself that he was asleep, then he'd really be asleep. His eyes opened as he heard footsteps and he watched as Luffy descended the stairs into the room and he wondered if he was going to get a blanket. Luffy instead woke the marimo up and they walked up the stairs together.

Luffy must've gotten lonely.

Sanji cuddled up further into his blanket and shifted trying to get back to sleep. Maybe he should've gone up with Luffy; he wasn't really getting any sleep anyway. He turned over with a sigh. Luffy didn't want him to come up or else he would have come to him first. Sanji opened his eyes and stared at the wood planks.

Why didn't the shitty captain want his company anymore?

He groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Why the hell did he care?

**TDS: **Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **had a computer and a slushie and got productive!

**Chapter start:**

Sanji awoke before the sun as usual and with a yawn he rose to make breakfast, he scratched his side before undressing and deciding against overheating he left his jacket on its hook. He walked up the stairs and turned to get to the kitchen before looking up to the mast. Brown and green heads hung off the side and he shook his head before walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge before sighing.

It did not bother him that they were together.

Not at all.

He sent his mind back to la la land and began his breakfast routine; he couldn't even pour his soul into the food this morning, what kind of lousy cook was he? When he called breakfast he didn't yell that Luffy was there first, he just served him last, he didn't yell at him for trying to steal food, he just stabbed him with his fork. He didn't say anything to him, he just watched as he walked out of the door. Robin gave him a small smile which Sanji instead of crooning narrowed his eyes at suspiciously. Nami had somehow known something was happening so when she walked out she had closed the door behind her.

"You look tired. Trouble sleeping cook san?"

"A little."

He allowed her hands to take over the dishes and sat at the table with her, he had been waiting for her to barge in and tell him what was going on and somehow have an answer for him; an answer that didn't involve himself and the captain being… together. She sat at the table and folded her hands while crossing her legs. He leaned back in his chair while rolling his sleeves back down since he was done cooking and eating. She smiled as she tilted her head.

"Swordsman san and sencho san seem to be getting along more don't you think?"

Sanji shrugged, he didn't care. He really didn't.

"Do you think he misses spending time with you?" Sanji stood suddenly feeling annoyed; he rested a hand on the back of the chair and leaned forward.

"What did you stay to say Robin?" She smiled at the lack of a suffix; it wasn't a real shock to her, it would be to him if he ever realized it.

"That there is a small window of opportunity," she pushed her chair back and stood walking towards the door, Sanji watched her but did not say anything. "and you don't want to miss out Cook san."

He pushed his chair in rather forcefully when she left and left the kitchen before jumping off the boat and heading towards the island. Window of opportunity, he scoffed, as if he wanted this in the first place.

.

Luffy had dragged Zoro to the island right after breakfast and had taken them to some sort of thrift store. Zoro had grunted in annoyance and asked what the captain wanted here and the captain just shrugged with a smile. Zoro had prayed the captain wouldn't break anything and opted to follow him to keep him in line. Luffy had roamed the store, giving most things no more than a second look. He paused and picked something up before handing it to Zoro. The swordsman looked down at it and smiled.

It was a little carving of a tiny girl holding a sword, her hands were misplaced and her footing was off, but that face brought visions back to him. If he were a lesser man he would cry but as it was he couldn't bear to put her down. Her hair was a different shade and her sword should be white, but the look in her eyes was all Kunia.

Zoro looked back to Luffy who was staring at some mermaid scale.

What if she was a boy? Would he have been denied his childhood admiration crush and his current dream because of the fact that she was male? He would have. If there was a girl in his position she wouldn't have been able to appreciate the girl like he did. That didn't seem to be fair at all. Zoro smirked as he watched Luffy get distracted by another flailing arms, it didn't seem so bad now. The idea disgusted him but he wasn't the one in question. He walked up to Luffy and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon."

"You gonna buy that?"

"Yeah."

He would ask Usopp for the paints to fix it later.

.

Window of opportunity.

He scoffed as he kept walking looking for someplace that would sell cigarettes, he hadn't found one yesterday and he could already feel the twitch developing in his hand. He grunted as he looked into another store and seen they didn't have anything for him.

"You look like a man needin' a fix." Sanji raised an eyebrow looking down at the woman in an orange tube top black pants and boots. She leaned against the wall in front of him and jerked her head in his direction.

"Not that kind of fix." She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even offer." He felt irritable. This woman, this beautiful woman, was keeping him from his cigarettes and it was pissing him off. He stopped and berated himself, what kind of gentleman acted like that towards a lady!

"My apologies milady." He bowed and she smiled looking down at him.

"It's quite alright." She giggled and he caught the smell of smoke from her lips. "Smoking's illegal in this part of the island. I have a pack if you want it."

"None of the super cheap stuff I hope." He had almost said shit but he could never curse in front of a lady. She started walking and he followed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Never." She breathed and turned down an alley.

"How much?" he finally asked before he felt her hands against his chest.

"I can think of something." She whispered in his ear and he stiffened before raising his hands in surrender with a chuckle.

"I have money, besides, as a gentleman I could never take advantage of a lady such as you and certainly not in an alleyway."

She followed him out of the alley afterwards and stopped behind him when he stopped. She peeked over his shoulder to see two men exiting the thrift shop. The shorter one seemed to have boundless energy and the slight turn of his head indicated he was watching him.

"So he's the special one?" The man in front of her let his shoulders droop. He seemed to be annoyed with the question as if it was asked a lot.

"No."

"Heh, so you're still in denial." She said as she spun around him to end up in front of him he looked down at her and she could see the confusion brewing there. She leaned up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled as she pulled away and asked why.

"Thanks for being a gentleman to me; the only good ones are either gay or married." She took a step back. "I'm glad you're not married." She turned and Sanji brought his hand to his chin before glancing up to see brown eyes hastily looking away. He looked back to her retreating figure.

"And I'm here if you ever change your mind about the second thing."

Sanji should have followed her, proved he wasn't the second thing like people seemed to believe. Instead he smiled and looked down walking the other way. He had his cigarettes, now he could find his calm again.


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello everyone! Glad to see you stuck with it! Here is sort of the realization chapter if you will. I think we've got another two or three left but im not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter start:**

He didn't have any life altering moment; it wasn't a single action that made Sanji fall in love. There was no life or death moment in which he received an epiphany or a loud embarrassing confession of love to avoid losing him to another. It was nothing to write home about or to go to the cinema for. There were no giant waves crashing against him.

Instead, Robin figured, it was going to be like a light tide. Gradually it'll get to the level it needs to be and drag both boys with it.

Sanji told himself to go back and find her the next day, but when he caught sight of her hair he turned away. He told himself it was nerves, or that he didn't want to get the girl pregnant but either way, when he sat at his empty kitchen table that night he had to wonder why.

It was weird, he decided, the way he felt. It was like a calm feeling of indifference. It didn't seem to matter that Luffy liked him, because Zoro seemed to have an eye on the captain and because the captain wouldn't make a move on him, so there was no need to fret it. As for his own feelings, well they didn't exist in any non-platonic way so they were of no consequence. He closed his eyes and leaned back, relaxing.

.

He found her the next day, pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

She eagerly kissed him back and when he pulled away she asked him why. He shrugged, it was impulsive he told her. That was true enough, he had come into town looking for something to do and for something to talk his mind of the tangential thoughts he had been having. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her.

"So you're not gay?"

He chuckled into her lips as his arms found her waist. They stayed there for a while until she invited him back to her place. It was impulsive, she joked back and he smirked and told her to lead the way.

He got back to the ship much later that afternoon.

.

It was odd, watching Luffy watch him or at least stare off in his direction. Sanji squirmed under his gaze and walked away. He felt dirty under Luffy's gaze, like he had done something wrong to him. It took another meeting with Robin for him to understand what that was.

"He knows about that woman." She had said as she sat down in a chair after breakfast. He looked at her with incredulous eyes before leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"So?"

"He's jealous, and sad. That's all."

"Heh," he flicked his hair up. "Don't give me that look; I'm not going to feel bad about it. I'm a man; I am going to do that with women when we dock. Don't act like you've never lied with a man when we've docked."

"I'm not acting like I haven't." she leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. She knew for a fact that she had, it was something all of them had done. Everyone except Zoro to her knowledge, the man was a master of self-discipline.

"You seemed to be curious as to why our captain had been acting like a kicked puppy yesterday. I know you plan on meeting her today, don't make it obvious."

He met her later, and made sure he came back with evidence littered all over his body.

Luffy didn't even stay for all of dinner. Zoro called him an asshole, Robin said nothing. Nami seemed appalled he had come back with evidence and Franky had pat him on the back spewing something about uncontrollable passion. Chopper had blushed and looked away.

Sanji stood on top of the crew's nest and watched the crew below. He rested his hand on his chin and looked over the waves. Closing his eyes he felt the calm of the ocean envelop him. He let his thoughts wander until he heard the captain laughing below him. His thoughts broke and he smiled down below him watching his family play.

.

"This isn't serious you know." He told her when she had opened her door to see him.

"I know." She forcefully pulled him to her and crashed their lips together. "I don't need the long term thing right now." She said when she pulled back.

"I don't think I'll ever see you again." He finally said when he put her on the bed. "Ship's leaving soon."

"I figured as much." She brushed his hair out of his face with softness he knew meant attachment. "I guess we should make this quite the memory." She said as she pulled him closer.

"I agree." He replied as he grinded them together. Maybe it was more for her than him but he made sure it was wonderful. He stayed and kissed her forehead. He left a flower on her table when he left.

She cried the next day, but felt secure in knowing she was the last woman he'd ever love like that.

.

Luffy had seemed happy to leave the island and Sanji just watched it shrink until he could no longer distinguish it from the rest of the horizon. He felt wrong. It bothered him, everyone else could make him feel guilty about her but he himself couldn't come up with a reason it was wrong unless he looked at Luffy.

The only reason that looking at Luffy would make it feel wrong was if he did have feelings for the captain but he knew, he _knew_ that wasn't true.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hey I know it's been awhile but I'm back, can't guarantee quick updates and unfortunately that's always been my style so I apologize, but can't guarantee it'll change. That being said I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

**Chapter Start**

He didn't like him like that, so Luffy had no reason to feel angry when Sanji kissed her. Luffy had to let him go; obviously they weren't interested in the same type of thing. It was hard to look at Sanji knowing he had just come back from someone else, was going to leave tomorrow to go to someone else, especially since there was no chance he could become the someone else. Luffy couldn't change who he was, or _what_ he was and Sanji wasn't interested in who or what he was. Luffy just had to learn how to accept that. Learn to let him go, he let Vivi go, let others go but somehow this was harder.

It felt as if he would have to let go of him for good, no chance to come back and relive what he had to say goodbye too. It felt as if he was saying goodbye to Ace again, the same gut wrenching pain and the terrible final-ness of it all. It was different though, he wasn't losing Sanji, he'd still be his crewmate, still his cook. They would still see each other and interact but he knew he was going to lose something. He could feel the difference in the air.

He knew he was with her now and it hurt to think of it. He stayed on the ship while everyone left and watched as they ran to explore the island, watched Sanji sprint up the hill he knew went to her house. Shanks had told him once to never fall in love with a friend, as that ended the friendship, Shanks had said things would get awkward for the one in love and unless the other loved back things would never be the same. Luffy sat on Merry's head and rocked up and down with the ship as his thoughts ran away. He knew that the unease in his stomach had nothing to do with the sea so much as the decision he had to make, it was a decision he had already made.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to leave the island. He couldn't contain his smile as the island faded away as they pulled ahead to a new adventure, as they left the woman who had Sanji in a way he never could. He saw Sanji watch the island fade with sadness and couldn't help feeling a tiny bit remorseful but at the same time he was happy. It was selfish of him but he didn't care right now, he had just decided to let the cook go, he just needed a bit of time to get over him.

Sanji was looking at him, again. He would keep sneaking glances and Luffy had no idea why, he didn't want to think too much into because he knew he would change what it meant into something, something that would make him want to rethink his decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**TheDarkestShinobi: ** figured I'd put this up, since it's been on my phone done for weeks….

Sanjis eyes opened with a small groan, and for good reason, this would be another night of being restless and another groggy day. He sat up as he threw his feet over the side of the bed. Next, he blinked awareness into himself as he checked the quarters. Usopp was snoring lightly and Chopper looked dead, as most sleeping animals did.

He paused in his observation until he saw the fur moving up and down. Zoro's was empty, he was most likely on watch and Luffy's was empty too. It was Zoro's watch, right? Yes, the marimo had complained after dinner about something so pointless. It was true, despite what Nami swan knew, they couldn't see ten feet past the hull in that fog. So where was the shitty captain?

His kitchen.

Sanji took the steps up two at a time, his bare feet making the journey with ease. The fog had lifted a bit, but he couldn't see a green head where the masts faint outline was. The kitchen door was ajar and it didn't take a good ear to hear the footsteps inside. He pushes open the door in a hurry and witnesses the captain taking a bone out of his mouth. He can feel his face burn.

"Baka, we just left the island and you're stuffing your face!" It was shouted in a unique tone. Disbelief and resignation mixed into an angry howl. The bone fell to the floor as Luffy's hand opened in surprise. It clustered as those now wide eyes turned towards the cook.

He noticed the meat fleck on his noise and that greasy mouth. No etiquette. Wide eyes. Why would they be wide, Luffy's not frightened. What? Is he trying to appear innocent, maybe docile? He felt the back of his neck turn a shade of red. Luffy had no right to do this, to be doing this!

"Don't give me that look," it doesn't even work with the juices running down his chin. "Do you want to want to starve the rest of us?" He asked rhetorically.

The captain blinks and Sanji realizes there is still food in his mouth. After a breath Luffy has the nerve to swallow and Sanji's hand slams the wall right next to his face.

"Goddamn it Luffy!" He cursed. Luffy looks up at him wide eyed, confused. His voice lowered to what sounded like a plea. "Why do you have to be so..." Sanji let his voice die before he finished the thought.

He left him alone. Said nothing. Did nothing. It was all Robin, all in his head. He let out a breath.

"So..." Luffy's cheeks were lightly dusted, so light he could have imagined it.

"So..." He was the one who hurt the other.

"Difficult"

Sanji dropped his head and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheDarkestShinobi: **One step forward and two steps back, funny how life works that way

**Chapter Start:**

Luffy watched his head drop with dismay. He never meant to make the blond's life difficult. But how? Luffy pursed his lip. He always ate the food, this wasn't new. Sanji had been acting really weird lately.

"How" Luffy swallowed as Sanji's head lifted to look at him "am I being difficult?"

"You" Sanji's voice died after he couldn't come up with something. So he turned and took a few steps running his hand through his hair. Luffy watched him with focused eyes.

"You," he tried again and turned to the captain, "always eat my food." He flung his arms outward. "You don't think that makes me angry?"

"You're lying to me." Luffy responded with finality and Sanji flinched back at being caught so easily. Sanji looked away guiltily before looking back but didn't offer any explanation. Luffy waited for one and Sanji wondered if he could tell him he knew. No. Not even under captains orders. Luffy hated lying and he could see his captain's face change. He knew Luffy would never look to him like an enemy but Luffy was angry with him now. What if Robin had been wrong all this time and he had been making stuff up in his head to support her theory?

"What secret are you keeping from me?" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Sanji used his hands to gesture placating. He opened his mouth to give some excuse but he couldn't lie to Luffy.

"Don't lie!" He took a step forward

"Hey! Hey!" Sanji tried to divert.

"Sanji!" Luffy growled out and the Sanji lifted a finger to shake at him.

"Listen here you shitty captain, you know I would never keep anything away from you!"

"You are now." They were an arm's length apart now. Robin must have been lying to him.

"It's more complicated than that!" There was nothing there.

"What could be more-" Luffy stopped himself as his eyes grew wide. His anger left him in a breath depriving him of breath. Sanji wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You know." He realized with an emotion the other couldn't decipher. Sanji's eyes lowered and he let out a breath, so much for that theory.

"Of course I know," Luffy wasn't placated for long.

"and you did nothing" Luffy's voice was a mix of dark and angry and Sanji wasn't comfortable with it. He did nothing to deserve that tone from their carefree captain. Luffy's feelings and Robin's mouth put him here. He locked eyes with the captain.

"What was I supposed to say?" He grabbed Luffy's shoulders and shook him looking for answers to questions he wasn't sure of. Luffy didn't stop him.

"Huh?!" but Luffy offered him no answers.

"What am I supposed to do?" He doesn't know how it happened, but Luffy's eyes dropped to his lips and Sanji crashed them together.

It was passion. Luffy's arms bent so easily under his tight grip and despite being rubber his lips were soft and smooth. And strong. They kissed him back with more force each time.

Kissed.

Him.

Back.

Sanji shoved Luffy away so hard he hit the wall behind him. Luffy watched Sanji with red cheeks and a wide smile but concerned eyes. That determined face slowly shifted into worry for his nakama. Sanji panted and ran his hand through his hair while heaving. He shook his head and refused to move his eyes from the floor.

"Sanji?" Luff tenderly called. Sanji looked up, his eyes wide and frantic. He looked around the room quickly before shaking his head and sprinting out. Luffy slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands. He tried to let it go, he thought he did. Sanji wasn't interested. He felt his lips throb.

That was confusing.

.-.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Sanji groaned as he finished before falling to the unoccupied side of the bed. He took a few deep breaths as the brunette next to him sighed in pleasure and placed a hand on his chest.

He avoided the captain for a while; he took to going to sleep late and waking up extra early. He didn't venture into the kitchen to see if he was stealing food. Every time he looked at him that kiss rushed to his memories. That fight.

There were a small series of islands close by that Nami hadn't expected. Luffy demanded to see them anyway and Nami would never miss an opportunity to add to her map. Sanji had gone to the brothel and left after not finding the right girl. He never had a preference before, something was wrong with him to not consider a girl good enough. To discriminate based on her hair or body type. It wasn't like him.

He placed a hand over the hand on his chest and squeezed remembering how he got here.

He had gone up to a cliff face and sat alone. He could occasionally spot a crewmember going about their business but was thankful for the solitude for a bit.

"Hello," He dipped a knee and turned to see a girl, well built, short. He nodded his head in greeting and her eyes widened.

"You're a pirate." He smirked.

"They call me Black leg."

He thought the shock would turn to fear. Most of the girls who wanted him never realized how wanted he was. The girls who knew ran. There were a couple who wanted the big bad pirate, but that wasn't the usual. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity before trailing her eyes over him. He stood, towering over her small frame. If she wasn't so developed he would question her age. "Sanji." She finally said and at his nod her eyes filled with desire.

"How long you staying?"

"Not long at all, Marines and all."

"Perfect."

He let her seduce him, it was easy. He learned her body as his lips learned her taste. Of the girls that wanted the pirate they wanted to be taken by the big bad pirate, blindfolded, spanked, talked dirty to. She wanted him, to take him and he let her. He molded her hips as she conquered him and when she was done he conquered her.

Sanji turned his head to see her eyes staring at him. He smiled and she yawned.

"How long now?"

"I have to leave now." He sat up and she stretched and nodded. He watched him leave with a smirk. It's time the Straw Hats met the Fire Birds.


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDarkestShinobi**: Oops on the ship, sorry. I finished the story, it's all written out but finding the time to type it has been impossible with my research deadline. Right now, it's only being written because of a fire drill, so I'm sitting outside the building with my laptop, I may not get any sleep, but at least you'll get a nice chapter. Don't forget to review.

Also, the characters are made this way for this story, I obviously don't think Zoro's like that, it was a character I wanted to explore bc I've never written it before.

**Start:**

They called themselves the Fire Birds. Unusual name, but Straw hats didn't sound that tough either. The captain demanded to speak with Luffy and laughed and threatened him when he did.

"We're not people you want to mess with, trust me." Luffy said, his face in a grin and his straw hat playing with the wind. His hands were up placating. "We'll leave if you want, but not without our last member."

"Leave?" the other captain said with a laugh, his belly bouncing. His beard was thick and the top of his head bare, his gun was held loosely in his hand. "That is if you can survive."

As he spoke, one of his crew ran forward, holding a sword out offensively. Luffy didn't move, but felt the shadow move beside him. The man who had run forward was stunned to meet the ground with a black boot over his throat. His sword clattered to the ground. He watched the earings reflect light as Zoro turned away from him?

"Sencho?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Undeterred the next pirate found himself bent painfully over a blue bar as a woman with the face of an angel and eyes of the devil toward over him. He fell to the ground with a groan and felt the hum of electricity from the clima tact against his neck.

"That one was free." The captain said, sounding darker than before. The other captain would say it was like another person altogether, one deserving of his bounty. Still, they had a handful of people, he had dozens. "Next one you pay for."

And they did, staring with the exploding star from Usopp's slingshot.

"You went up against the Fire Bird Pirates without me?" Sanji was upset and Luffy had no idea why, its not like they waited to fight back, ever. Luffy shrugged.

"We didn't need you Sanji." Like hell they don't.

"but-" And it was Zoro's turn to enter the conversation.

"Listen here, ero cook, if you're going to be in soneone's bed when we're attacked you'd better expect us to handle it without you."

His comment hurt Luffy more than Sanji, and the next time it was Luffy who stayed out way too late.

He was blond.

Thin.

Flexible.

He was the type who wanted to be taken by the big bad pirate captain. He wanted to be another conquest of the tough guy. He wanted to be used.

Luffy let out a small smile as he felt the other place a hand on his shoulder and kiss his neck.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, we're leaving." He said it a little rougher than intended but the other didn't mind. He had wanted the rougher side of Luffy all day.

"One more?"

So Luffy pushed him against the wall and kissed him one more time.

Sanji's jaw dropped watching the two. Nami had sent him to find the captain but this was the last thing he expected to find. Luffy shoved the man against the wall and before he recovered Luffy growled and… for lack of a better word… attacked.

He hadn't expected Luffy to be so rough in the sack, then again, he never thought of Luffy's sex life before.

He catches Luffy on the way back. Luffy grins and places a hand behind his head.

"Hey,"

"Nami sent me to get you." He said stiffly and Luffy nodded.

"Oh." So he realized he took too long.

"You took too long." He wanted to be mad at him for some reason.

"I was busy."

"Yeah." Sanji's tone was ice. Luffy's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way and Sanji can feel his anger rising.

And he swears, it was his fist that was supposed to hit Luffy's face. Luffy couldn't believe it but he wasn't going to question it. He turned them both and backed Sanji into a wall. Sanji moaned and Luffy slid his leg up rubbing Sanji. Sanji's hand fisted in Luffy's too short hair when he felt friction against him. He groaned. Yes, this is what he wanted.

Wanted. W-wait, no.

He pushed the captain away, and almost panicked when the other man didn't budge, but Luffy pulled away and Sanji felt something he really shouldn't have against his leg. Sanji's mouth was open and wide and he'd never thought Luffy would look at him like he was a piece of meat. He fumbled.

"Nami needs us on the ship, we have to go." And Sanji left him there. Luffy watched him leave, determination making its way onto his face.

Sanji had more of an interest than either of them thought and Luffy was not letting this slip.


	12. Chapter 12

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Dare I say it? I'm at the end of my rope, in the home stretch… just about finished. Well, I hope all you lovelies have enjoyed this gem like I have. Research is over, and this story will be done before tonight.

Thank you for all of patience and support, and I hope this is the gem to you that I thought it could be.

**Chapter Start:**

It didn't take long. Sanji mused as he gripped the captain's hips. Luffy nibbled on his lips and he opened them. Not long at all before he was caught. There was no running from the captain on the ship and Luffy was way more clever than any of them would have liked to admit. Still, Sanji wasn't sure. This was all too different. Luffy lowered his lips to Sanji's neck.

He wanted it to slow down. Stop.

"Say you don't want it and I will." He must've said it out loud then. The Captain pulled back slightly. "Truthfully say this isn't what you want and I'll go. I'll never bring it up again. But if you can't say that, and I know you can't," how could Luffy know when Sanji couldn't? "I'm not going to stop. I'm never going to stop."

It was always extremes with Luffy. He dried his hands on his pants, his erection straining. Dear Kami, he had an erection! And he lied.

"I don't want this." Sanji could see the moment Luffy's heart broke and his face fell. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then let out a small smile. It didn't fool Sanji but he'd pretend it did.

"Okay then," no it wasn't okay; not at all, "that's that."

And this time Luffy ran and Sanji slid down the wall with his head in his hands.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you're hurting him." Not to mention the food sucked lately, the shitty cook and Luffy needed to fix whatever this is. And he knew it had more to do with the cook than Luffy. Sanji would have mentioned that he was hurting too, and confused as hell about all this, and that no one seemed to care about him but Luffy. He didn't want to appear weak to the other. They were brothers, but they weren't close enough where Sanji could cry on his shoulder. It wasn't that type of friendship. He flicked his cigarette off the deck, not feeling nearly as calm as he should have after a smoke.

"That's between us." He said before he thought better of it, "and its nothing, not anymore." Sanji sighed, it was so much more than nothing and he almost told Zoro his true thoughts; the panic, the confusion. No, the marimo would just be on Luffy's side. Besides, it wasn't that type of friendship. "So stay out of it you damn moss head!" Sanji looked guilty. Zoro punched him square in the face missing the nose and teeth. He could tell the cook needed to calm down and Zoro was always up for a fight.

Sanji doesn't usually beat Zoro, maybe it was the lack of swords, or Moss head's unusual carelessness, bi=ut it took Chopper's big form, and Frankie to haul him away. He thrashed and fought them until he saw Luffy keel by Zoro to help him sit up.

He was second. He was second even to the man who loved him most and this time it was his fault. Luffy never came to check up on it, but Nami did later, after Robin and Chopper. So far all he knew was that Zoro needed stitches and Chopper was very upset with Sanji.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nami asked as she walked into the room with him.

"No." he spat, angry that Zoro didn't even give him any significant injuries.

"Okay." She replied and just said there until he did.

"…so here's the part where you tell me about my undying love for him." He finished slumping. She just shrugged.

"I'm not telling you anything, other that the fact that we'll be at a new island tomorrow." Sanji looked up out of his hands to see her sitting and staring at the log pose.

"What island?" And the subject changed and his tension dropped, just like that. Oh, Nami swan was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Here we are, you and I, on the last page. Remember to review! I was indecisive on including a 'love scene' but I couldn't decide so I opted out. Maybe I'll write one later, put it as its own story or something.

**Chapter start:**

Luffy kept his word. Sanji wasn't surprised but he had hoped Luffy would push again. Luffy never mentioned it. He stopped. Everything stopped. Sanji was treated as he was before. Sanji didn't like it. He wanted the captain to want more, to want him.

Hell be damned. He wanted the captain. That shocked him.

This whole time he had pushing the Captain away! Well, that's not true, he admitted to himself. He kissed Luffy the first time, and the second. The third time too.

This must be a crush or something, something temporary. He loved the ladies. He couldn't deny the pull towards Luffy, say what he will but he couldn't stop kissing him. Luffy wasn't a girl. It was possible to like both. He didn't want other guys either, just Luffy.

Just the carefree bubbly and potentially dangerous and deadly man who stole him away from the Baratie all those years ago. Sanji sighed as he looked over every one on the deck below, his gaze lingering on a certain mop of hair.

He was in trouble.

He couldn't just tell the captain. Luffy was very clear on his choices before. He couldn't just kiss him again. (He's still not used to that idea, either.) Was it his turn to watch and yearn from afar

"Land HO!"

"OOOWAAH!" Luffy cheered "Usopp! Let me see!"

"Uiopa Island," Nami started. "Peaceful, no marine base and the log pose doesn't show any sign of danger. That being said, we're staying."

Robin smiled behind her hand seeing the navigator's intent written in her eyes. Zoro stood from his napping spot to take the binoculars and see the island himself and Luffy stretched around t get it back. 'Zoro still had a few bruises' was Sanji's first thought, the stitches over his brow were barely noticeable. His second, the shitty swordsman disserved it. Sanji watched Luffy nurse the bump on his head from Zoro before turning his head to look out to the water.

It was beautiful. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. He smiled letting out a small 'Heh'. No matter what happens with Luffy, he'll always have this.

…

Her laugh was bubbly and contagious, it broke his thoughts and made him smile. He looked up and round before spotting her. She was beauty. Wide smiled, short brown hair and bright eye, more than that she glowed with happiness. He wasn't supposed to think of Luffy right after.

"Back off, she's mine."

"Huh?" Sanji turned to see a man with a muscular torso. Small legs, he could sweep him easily.

"That's my girlfriend." Sanji raised his hands placating.

"I don't want her." He really didn't, and in he blinked twice realizing the truth of his statement.

"You think I'm joking!?"

"No." He saw the punch coming long before it flew, and his opportunity to duck and sweep when it appeared, but he didn't move.

His back hit the dirt without pain and he opted to stare at the clouds in the sky long after they left. He didn't stir until he hear flip flops approaching. He let out a long breath as the slowed and Sanji willed himself to stare at the clouds.

"Ney, Sanji, what are you doing on the floor?" His head was tilted, hat blocking the sun.

"Alright, I'll do it." He let out, ignoring Luffy's question. Luffy pushed his hat up a bit.

"What?" Sanji looked from the clouds to his captain. He let out another breath.

"You. Me. Us. This." This, this thing he'd been trying to deny.

"Sanji." Luffy's smile faded and Sanji knew Luffy was going to tell him to stop.

"I lied." Sanji cut in before Luffy could turn his thoughts to words.

"When?" And Luffy swallowed.

"When I said I didn't want it." Luffy seemed to stop breathing. "I was lying." Luffy still didn't say anything. "I want to try this." Finally, a breath. "I do, but I can't promise anything."

"Okay." Sanji watched. No kiss, No hug, no roaring laughter?

"Now help me up you shitty captain." Now he got laughter.

He had to kiss Luffy the fourth time too.

**Story End: **

Thoughts?


End file.
